bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batterball!
Batterball! is the fifth episode of Season 4. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Chef Stef Molly and Gil get the opportunity to see how bubble-cakes are made when they step into Chef Stef's kitchen, and then make their own - baseball style! When Molly tries to introduce the show, she is interrupted by Gil, who is off-screen. She swims right to reveal a small kitchen that has a fridge, a sink and some cupboards. Gil gets himself a drink of milk and shows the viewer the process, including getting the milk from the fridge and the cup from the cupboard. When he tries to rinse out his cup, however, Gil accidentally points the sprayer towards his face and drenches himself with a jet of water! Dripping wet, Gil announces: “It’s time for Bubble Guppies!” On their way to school, Molly and Gil pass a cupcake store, and it smells delicious! They go inside and are greeted by the store owner. She shows Molly and Gil the kitchen and explains how she needs a lot of help to make the cakes. On their way out, she gives them a box of cupcakes to share with everyone. When they arrive, Molly and Gil share the cupcakes and tell everyone else about the kitchen in the cupcake store. Soon Mr. Grouper gets everyone thinking about kitchens, including what appliances you can find in one. This inspires the Guppies to sing In The Kitchen! After the song, Nonny is feeling hungry and wants some cereal for breakfast, so naturally Deema transports him to a boxing ring, of all places. Fully equipped with boxing gear, Nonny is led to a table, where Deema promptly pours some breakfast cereal, and milk, all over the table top. Nonny is clearly missing something; a bowl, but Deema forgets where the bowls are kept. With help from the viewer, they figure out that you are most likely to find a bowl in a kitchen cupboard. Nonny finally enjoys his breakfast, but Mr. Grouper soon announces lunchtime! After lunch, Gil shows Molly a fridge, explaining how cold stuff is kept in there. He then shows her the ice dispenser which, when he tries it several times, doesn’t seem to work. He opens the freezer door to see what’s wrong and gets showered with ice cubes! Oona then invites everyone to play kitchens. Back in the classroom, Goby is rolling some dough and Nonny explains to Deema what a recipe is and what they are used for. Mr. Grouper also explains how kitchens can be dangerous, and that there should always be an adult there. Consequently, Molly asks Mr. Grouper to help her and Gil with their pancakes. They flip the pancakes up high and they finally land… right on Mr. Grouper’s face! It’s then time to go outside. Goby and Oona are Viking chefs, sailing and cooking in Norway, and they decide to make some pancakes. Goby reads the recipe and lists the ingredients they need: Flour, eggs and milk. Since they already have flour, Goby and Oona sail off in search of some eggs. They manage to get the eggs from a farm, but have to quickly run from the kitchen witch, who they think wants to eat them! They go on to find milk at a dairy farm, but are once again chased by the kitchen witch. After escaping her again, Goby and Oona mix all of the ingredients together, but need the viewer’s help to identify how much a half-cup of milk is. Just as they figure this out, the kitchen witch reappears, but turns out to be friendly and helps them to finish their pancakes! Deema then invites everyone to do The Cake Dance! After the dance, Gil is helping the little fish to wash their hands. After giving them some soap, Gil tries using the sprayer to rinse their hands, but it doesn’t seem to work. Bubble Puppy helps him out by turning the tap on, but Gil has the sprayer pointed towards his face, drenching him yet again! It’s then time to make some cupcakes! We are welcomed to the batterball pitch as the Bubbletucky Bakers are all set to make some delicious cupcakes! Gil steps up to the plate with a bowl of batter, and is soon joined by the pitcher (of milk) provided by Goby. After adding an egg to the mix, Gil runs to first base where Oona mixes the ingredients together. Next up, Deema is waiting with a baking tray. After pouring the mix into the tray, it’s time to bake at third base, but Gil and Nonny need the viewer to help them figure out which appliance is right for the job. After choosing the correct one – the oven – Mr. Grouper bakes the cupcakes and Nonny decorates them to perfection. It seems like a straight run for home base, but Gil trips and the cupcakes go flying! Luckily, Molly manages to catch every single cake just as Gil reaches the plate! The cupcakes are safe and delicious – and everyone cheers! Just before the show closes, Molly and Gil are left to clean the dishes. Gil has learnt his lesson and now knows not to point it towards him. However, he turns the water pressure up too high. When he fires the water towards a bowl Molly is holding, the water rebounds straight into his face, drenching him once more! Everyone laughs and the show ends. *Pop Song: In The Kitchen *Dance Song: The Cake Dance *Lunch Joke: Kitchen pot pie Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes